Interdental cleaning has been a recommended dental health care procedure. Heretofore, however, public places, such as restaurants and the like, have offered only toothpicks to their customers for the purpose of relieving distress caused by food particles lodged between the teeth. Picks of the type offered are generally considered unsatisfactory because they have sharp points which may pierce the gum and may otherwise snap and become lodged between the teeth during the cleaning procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,754 to Stewart, entitled "Dental Floss Holder", discloses a dental floss applicator with a limited amount and orientation of exposed floss, making access to certain teeth difficult, and hence ineffective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,466 to Peebles, Jr., entitled "Disposable Dental Cleaning Device", discloses a disposable applicator with a single length of exposed floss, thereby limiting access to certain teeth, making the flossing action difficult and ineffective for certain teeth.